El Recuerdo de una Traicion,o Nuestro Amor
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Serena Tsukino,una abogada muy exitosa va hacer el divorcio de una vieja amiga,pero vendrán muchas sorpresas,¿como paso todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba sigilosamente detrás de todo los pasajeros que iban delante de ella, no entendían como aún le quedaban fuerzas cuando ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían. Se sentía agotaba por el largo vuelo que tuvo que hacer desde su país natal hasta Londres, tenía la sensación que sus pies sangraban y que su cuerpo se desfallecería en los instantes que llegase al hotel. Salió por la puerta del aeropuerto escuchando el sonido de los taxis, se colocó las gafas de sol y con su mano le señalizó a uno de ellos si estaba disponible para llevarla. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y le dio la dirección del hotel en donde se hospedaría por un tiempo, se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida. Escuchó como el taxista la llamaba y avergonzaba se disculpó, sacó sus maletas y le pagó por el trayecto realizado. Hizo todo los pagos en el hotel y subió hacia su habitación y tanto como lo deseaba desde que llegó a Londres, se descalzó y se tumbó en la cama recordándose las palabras de su amiga Mina "Cuando viajes lleva calzado cómodo" se había reído de ella pero ahora tenía claro que le debía una disculpa.

Sacando la ropa de sus maletas había sacado la foto del amor de su vida

donde estarás

no entiende qué fue lo que pasó para que me abandonará de pensarlo muchas veces otra vez se arrescoto y se fue a Dormir para tener energia para el otro dia.

Ella quedo sorprendida no pensó que iba a tener un caso un poco difilcil pero podia, despues de hablar con su clienta sobre el divorcio y todo quedo preparado para el divorcio y salio rumbo al hotel Cristal Dorado.

Llego y se preparo algo para comer pero no sabia que porque le provocaba de todo tenia mucha hambre.

Después de comer una rica cena que ella se preparo se fue se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al otro dia fue a dar un paseo y luego fue a trabajar.

Al llegar llamo a su amiga Mina.

-Buenas noche casa Aino.

-Hola mina ¿como estas?.

-Muy Bien serena y como la estas pasando en londres.

-Muy bien todo es tan lindo y como estas con Yaten.

-A hece ni me lo mensiones.

\- Que paso mina que te hiso Yaten.

-Serena el no se acordo de nuestro aniversario.

-Pero mina de seguro algo estuvo que pasar para que se le olvidara el no es asi sabes mas que nadie que de seguro paso algo y se le olvido habla con el y que te explique

-Claro,serena me traes un recuerdo de londres.

-Claro que no me voy a olvidar de mi mejor amiga,bueno mejor hablamos despues tengo muchas cosas que hacer solo llame para saludar.

-Ok chao llamame cuando puesdas otra vez serena.

-Chao.-Despues de colgar se fue hacer unos documentos y se dio un baño y luego se fue a dormir

Al otro dia serena se fue de compras pensando en que les compraba a las chicas al salir del centro comercial con las compras de sus amigas se choco con un guapo Joven conocido

-Da..ri..en

Hola esta es mi primera Historia dejen un comentario y me dicen que les parecio,se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios

Serena Sailor moon


	2. Chapter 2

-Da..ri..en?

-O mira a quien me encontré la famosa Abogada Serena Tskino, tendría que estar feliz o que?.-Dijo arrogancia y veneno en las palabras

-Darien que ases aquí?.-

-Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo no crees.-

-Bueno yo estoy aquí por trabajo,pero no te preocupes no sera por mucho tiempo.-Le dijo con la voz mas fría que el hielo

-Pues yo vivo aquí, pero eso no es problema para ti o si?

Serena herida por lo que le dijo se fue ignorando al joven que la llamaba, llego al hotel Cristal Dorado se quito se descalzó y se tiro a la cama a llorar porque todavía no puedo sanar la herida que dejaste, tengo que olvidarte",se dijo a si misma y después de llorar un rato se quedo dormida.

Estaba preparada para dejar el pasado definitivamente atrás no sabia porque no lo había hecho antes,pero ahora es el momento,voy a intentar hacer que este caso no lleve mucho tiempo,no quiero volvérmelo a encontrar.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a ver a su vieja amiga que en sos momentos su clienta

Serena al llegar ve a Reika con su hija era la imagen mas linda que preciosa que pudo ver ,su hija parecía una princesa ,una hermosa niña de 4 años con el cabello rosado y los ojos rojizos con su vestido celeste hasta las rodillas con su decoración de círculos blancos ,con sus medias pantis blanca y sus zapatillas blancas es como ver una viva imagen de una princesa,era la niña mas hermosa que había visto en su vida

Hola Reika como estas?

Hola Serene, te presento a mi hija Rini.

Mami quien es ella?

Rini ella es tía Serena

Rini no la conocía bien solo veía como le sonreía ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo.

Hola

Hola como estas pequeña Rini?

Muy bien gracias

Reika veía como su hija se llevaba bien con serena,le gustaba verla feliz, no la ve feliz desde aquel día

Serena hoy me llamo el abogado para decirme que en dos días si tenemos disponibles para como se va a dividir todo lo del divorcio

Serena estaba esperanzo esa noticia se sentó al lado de Rini y le dijo que ese dia estaba disponible y luego de tener una agradable conversación con la pequeña Rini.

Buenas Tardes mi Nombre es Neherenia que desean pedir.

La pequeña Rini pide un pastel de Chocolate y una Malteada de Fresa, Reika un te de limón y Serena un pastel de Chocolate ,una de fresa y una Malteada de Chocolate.

Siguieron hablando sobre Rini como le va à la escuela y las Advertencias de Serena que le decía que puede que a ella querrá después saber porque paso todo esto y es mejor que se lo diga a ya mayor de edad.

Luego siguieron escuchando las locuras que decía Rini y lo que nos cuenta de la escuela, hasta ese momento.

Papi.- Grito Rini a todo pulmón y salio corriendo hacia ese hombre Reika y Serena se voltearon era...

Hola espero que les allá gustado este cap

Azucenas45:Muchas gracias por tus consejos y por comentar, espero que te guste el cap

Adileyne:Si amix en eso estoy, gracias por comentar y espero que actualices pronto.

Yinu25: Me alegro que te allá encantado, gracias por comentar espero que te guste el cap.

Valentina: Claro, gracias por tu consejo

Nikkolle Venegas: Me alegro que te allá gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Papi.- Grito Rini a todo pulmón y salio corriendo hacia ese hombre Reika y Serena se voltearon era mas que Darien Chiba, "es que es destino esta contra mi?" o "el destino estaba jugando conmigo?" Se preguntaba Serena

Hola mi niña como estas?.- dijo Darien todavía

Muy bien,papi ven para que conozcas a mi nueva tía.- dijo inocentemente Rini

Darien se sorprendió de ver a Serena hay, pero el mas que nadie sabia que Reika no sabia de que la mujer que tenia al lado era el que le rompió el corazón, todavía recuerda eso como si hubiera sido ayer.

***Flashbak***

Darien iba tranquilamente en su auto, luego vio algo que le dio mucha rabia y al mismo tiempo le rompió el corazón, vio a Serena besándose con un hombre viendo lo bien era la persona que era su amigo, Diamante Black.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajo del auto y separo a Diamante de Serena

Que significa esto.-dijo Dijo Darien furioso de ver a Diamante , quería partirle la cara hay mismo.

Darien lo que estas viendo, Serena me quiere es a mi no a ti.- dijo Diamante con veneno

Serena porque te quedas callada, osea que lo que esta diciendo Diamante es verdad?.-pregunto Darien apunto de explotar en ira

Darien...- eso es lo único que salio de la boca de Serena

Darien después de oír esas palabras salio de hay furioso y se subió en su auto y se fue a su departamento

***Fin del Flashbak***

Darien reacciono y volvió a ver a Serena hay pero decidió que tenia que salir de hay rápido

Mi niña la tendré que conocerla después me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde.- dijo Darien luego de decir esas palabras, salio volando

Serena y Reika se quedaron asombradas de verlo hay luego reaccionaron pero cuando lo hicieron ya Darien ya se iba

Serena reacciono y le pregunto a Reika

Ese es tu esposo?.-pregunto Serena

Reika asiente y dijo "Si" Serena quedo de piedra

Rini no entendía porque se iba tan pronto

Volvió en donde estaba Reika y Serena

Mami papi se fue muy rápido, cuando lo voy a volver a ver.- Rini no entendía que era que tenían sus padres porque casi nunca los veía juntos o sino siempre andaba con uno de sus padres

Reika no sabia que decirle todavía era muy pequeña para saber sobre esas cosas, "pero después cuando este preparada se lo diré".

Hola si ya se tarde en actualizar, lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada con los estudios muchos exámenes para una semana, pero espero que me disculpen.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado, las sorpresas están viniendo pero bueno aquí tienes el cap (tus sospechas son muy buenas XD)

Adileyne: Si lo se pero todo es por algo, espero que ahora entiendas tan siquiera un poco

Azucena45:espero que te guste el cap


	4. Chapter 4

Reika no sabia que decirle todavía era muy pequeña para saber sobre esas cosas, "pero después cuando este preparada se lo diré".

Darien estaba en camino para su departamento hasta que paso por un bar y dijo que no estaría mal tomar un poco, se bajo del auto y entro al bar al entrar recibió miradas de asombro, el lo entendía que el gran Empresario Darien Chiba estuviera en un bar cualquiera no les paro a las miradas y se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza

MINUTOS DESPUES

Darien estaba cantando a coro con dos borrachos mas celebrando lo malo que es la vida

Serena entro a un bar y se encontró con lo que menos quería ver a Darien cantando lo malo que es la vida juntos con dos a dos extraños borrachos,se murió de la risa y se acerco a Darien

Mira nada mas a quien me encontré.- dijo Serena fingiendo asombro

Pero mira nada mas si es que arruino mi vida en tan solo minutos.-dijo Darien con desprecio

hacia Serena

Que yo que?!.-dijo Serena no entendía lo que decía, de seguro era otra cosa loca como siempre dicen los borrachos se dijo Serena

Darien puede que este borracho pero no es tonto se levanto y arrastro a Serena con el,Serena estaba asombrada no sabia que Darien haría eso.

Darien al salir se para en frente de su auto

Serena que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Darien

Mira Darien yo no sabia que tu estabas aquí, pero tranquilo ya me iba.-dijo Serena

Darien vio a Serena Marcharse en su auto, mientras veía como se iba por su mejilla pasaba una lágrima y por su cabeza los únicos bellos recuerdos que tenia con ella que no hubo ni tristeza,enojo solo felicidad

Serena no pudo al cruzar la calle callo en un sollozo que solo se escuchaban un "Porque","Porque me tienen que pasar esto a mi"

Darien luego de limpiarse la lágrima borro esos recuerdos que le venían a la mente y entro al bar

Serena termino de llorar y se fue al hotel, al entrar al hotel a penas tocar la cama callo rendida.

Serena al levantarse se fue a dar una ducha y después no le vendría mal pasear por la ciudad para olvidar los viejos recuerdos que le rompen el corazón con esos pensamientos se fue al su maleta y saco un vestido hasta sus rodillas y en los bordes tenia una linea blancas con sus zapatillas luego de vestirse se fue a dar una vuelta

Serena conoció la ciudad era hermosa las plazas,los parques y claro como toda persona común Serena se tomo muchas Fotos estaba feliz pero ella sabia que esa felicidad no iba a durar para siempre

Al llegar Serena al Hotel su celular sonó,le alegro el día con saber que tan siquiera pudiera hablar con su mejor amiga Mina

Hola a todos si lo se esta muy corto lo que paso es que hoy es mi graduación y mañana no me iba a festejar y no me iba a dar tiempo de subir el cap porque iba a estar todo el día festejando (perdonen me) si estoy súper feliz

Azucenas45:me alegro que te intrigue, espero que te guste

Adileyne:bueno espero que en los próximos cap tus dudas se resuelvan.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar Serena al Hotel su celular sonó,le alegro el día con saber que tan siquiera pudiera hablar con su mejor amiga Mina

Hola Mina

Hola Serena,como estas?

Ahora bien,y que me cuentas Mina?

Lita: sus pasteles salieron en la revista de los postres mas ricos de Japón, Amy: se acaba de enterar que esta embarazada.

O en serio que bien debe de estar feliz, y que me cuentas de Rei?

Rei...Serena Nicolás le pidió matrimonio a Rei

Que?! Y que le dijo Rei

Serena le dijo que SI.

En serio me voy y pasa de todo

Y tu Serena que me cuentas?

Todo igual Mina

Serena y cuanto tiempo vas a durar en Londres?

Mina máximo como 3 meses

O que mal, porque te estas perdiendo de mucho

Si lo se

Serena, tengo algo que contarte

Que es Mina?

Mi Representante me dijo que necesito ir a Londres para terminar de hacer los vídeos para las ultimas canciones

En serio Mina te felicito me imagino que debes de estar súper Feliz

Y lo mejor de todo es que no me voy a sentir sola, como cuando viajo con mi Representante

Que bien Mina y Cuando vienes?

Dentro de 2 Días mas o menos

Que bien porque me hace falta mi mejor Amiga.- dijo Serena con tristeza

Serena otra vez triste que te hemos dicho siempre

Mina suspiro

Bueno, me puedo quedar contigo en donde estas?

Si

Serena no te deprimas o quieres mas regaños de Rei?

No,no,no así estoy bien

Mientes Serena, bueno voy a dejar esto aquí pero cuando valla no te me vas a librar

Si Mina de ti nadie se libra

Y las 2 amigas se quedaron hablando y riendo de las locuras de Mina, Serena dio gracias por tan siquiera tener un día Feliz

2 Días Después

Serena estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Mina, hasta que vio salir a Mina con su Representante Malachite no le caía muy bien a Serena pero a Mina si.

Serena.- Se holló un grito de una Rubia.

Mina, como estas?

Bien Serena pero agotada

Hola Serena

Hola Malachite como estas?.- dijo Serena de mala gana

Muy bien pero cansado por el viaje, Serena que hotel me recomiendas quedarme ya que Mina se va quedar contigo

En el mismo en el que me estoy Hospedando,Cristal Dorado

Esta bien

Todos Juntos se fueron al hotel Malachite le toco un piso abajo que el de Serena, cuando Serena y Mina entraron la habitación.

Ahora si Serena me vas a decir que esta pasándote

Esta Bien Mina te lo contare

Mina todo empezó desde...

Hola a Todos como están?,yo bien y miren el cap mas largo mis dedos no paraban de escribir espero que les guste

Adilayne: Gracias por tus Felicitaciones, espero que en entiendas...

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: espero que entiendas...


	6. Chapter 6

Mina todo empezó desde que llegue a Londres,todo era normal, te acuerdas cuando te llame.

Mina asiente

El día siguiente después de comprar los recuerdos y unas cosas para mi ya que se que después no tendré tiempo.

En ese momento que iba a salir del centro comercial me encontré con El.

No me digas que con El te refieres a Darien?.- Pregunto Mina asombrada

Si Mina el vive en Londres.

Que?!

Si Mina y el divorcio que estoy haciendo es el matrimonio de Reika y Darien.

Mina no salia se su asombro, no lo podía creer después de todo el sufrimiento que le hizo a Serena.

Serena lo volvió a ver todavía recuerdo cuando Darien fue a la casa de Serena me alegro un montón por quedarme en su casa

***Flashbak***

Alguien Tocaba la puerta muy fuerte Serena y Mina estaban despertándose por los fuertes y constantes golpes a la puerta

Serena bajo y abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enojado Darien, Darien entro sin permiso a la casa de Serena y luego se escuchaban puros gritos de Darien insultando a Serena.

Serena daba gracias de que sus padres no estuvieran hay porque estaban de viaje y se llevaron a Sammy, Mina se ofreció a acompañarla mientras ellos no están.

Mina?!,Mina va escuchar todo esto.

Darien no paraba de insultar a Serena a gritos le decía palabras muy hirientes.

Serena sentía como su corazón se partía en pedazos y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Darien a ti que te pasa por insultar a Serena así?!.- Dijo Mina muy enojada ya se aguanto suficiente tiempo callada, no podía dejar a que Darien siguiera insultando a Serena así.

O claro aquí viene la otra,estoy seguro que eres igual que tu amiga por eso la defiendes.- Dijo Darien con odio

Mira Darien si lo que vienes aquí es a insultar a Serena creo que es mejor que te vallas de aquí.-Dijo Mina

Acto seguido Darien se iba directo a la puerta dijo el ultimo insulto hacia Serena y cerro la puerto de un portazo, al momento que se oyó el auto de Darien irse Serena callo de rodillas Sollozando.

Mina se le partía el corazón verla hacia es su mejor amiga como su hermana y verla sufriendo le dolía mucho

Serena tranquiliza te por favor.- Dijo Mina,tratando de controlar los sollozos de Serena.

Mina pero...pero...Como paso todo esto.-Dijo Serena destrozada.

Serena el no te merece, es solo que necesitaba desacerté de ti,como no encontró otra forma mejor que hacerte sufrir de la peor manera.- Dijo Mina con rencor.

Serena sollozo todo el día,Mina llamo a Rei,Amy y Lita.

A las chica se les rompían el corazón ver a Serena así,Luego de que llorara todo el día Serena se tranquilizo y se fue a Dormir

***Fin del ****Flashbak***

Mina reacciono por las tantas llamadas que le daban Serena

Lo siento Serena me quede pensando.-Dijo Mina riendo nerviosamente

Mina a que estabas pensando en Yanten.- Dijo Serena

No claro que no,Serena.- Dijo Mina

Mina y arreglaron las cosas?.-Pregunto Serena.

Si Serena, parece que estuvo mucho trabajo y se le olvido lo que se celebraba.-Dijo Mina

Serena y Mina se pusieron a hablar y Reír hasta.

Serena que mas a pasado con Darien, lo quiero saber todo.- Dijo Mina

Serena suspiro y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos por las ganas de llorar, le contó todo con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Hola a Todos, si creo que soy mala jejejeje...Espero que les allá gustado


	7. Chapter 7

Serena se tranquilizo y Mina la miraba con profunda Tristeza, en verdad como le pudo pasar esto a Serena si siempre a sido buena persona.

El celular suena era Reika.

Hola.-Dijo Serena

Hola Serena, te molesto?.-Dijo Reika

No claro que no, que necesitas?.-Pregunto Serena

Serena es que me acaba de llamar Darien y quiere que nos veamos para terminar lo del acuerdo lo mas rápido posible y no vernos mas.-Le informo Reika

Serena Suspiro, después de todo no lo quería volver a ver.

Esta bien Reika.- Dijo Serena

Al Serena Colgar Mina la miro con cara de interrogación, Serena suspiro otra vez

Serena le explico a Mina porque Tenia que irse, al Serena abrir la puerta callo una gran Tormenta.

Mina y Serena se mirando con cara de Divertidas.

Se pusieron unas Ropas mas cómodas y Salieron, Todo el mundo la miraba raro.

Cruzaron la calle en frente del hotel quedaba un plaza y decidieron hacer lo que hacían de Adolescentes y sabían que ya no lo eran pero se divertían bañándose en la Lluvia.

Reían a carcajadas por la felicidad y Mina se alegro por Dentro ver a Serena Sonreír "ya que porque esta lloviendo se suspendió lo de verse le" informo Reika en un mensaje.

Mina y Serena luego cuando estaba escampando se quedaron un rato para secarse un poco antes de entrar al hotel.

Serena y Mina se veían y se Reían estaba Felices por una vez en la vida Serena estaba completamente Feliz.

MINUTOS DESPUES.

Serena y Mina estaban casi completamente secas y así entraron a hotel.

Serena te acuerdas cuando hacíamos estas locuras de Adolescentes.-Le recordó Mina

Claro como no, luego nos castigaban por quedarnos enferman.- Dijo Serena y después Mina y Serena rieron

Mina y Serena Legaron y tomaron turnos para bañarse, luego irse a Dormir.

Serena fue la primera que callo y Mina la observaba a Serena le llego un mensaje y Mina sin querer lo leyó decía.

"Serena mañana al Almuerzo nos veremos en el Restaurante Urano."

Mina Suspiro sabia mas que nadie que a Serena le dolía mucho eso, Descubrir una de tus Viejas Amigas esta casada con el Amor que Todavía no a logrado Superar.

Mina luego de alrededor de unos minutos callo rendida.

Serena se levanto al rededor de las 10 y media de la mañana y luego vio el mensaje se fue a a arreglar ya que en 1 hora y 30 minutos tenia que estar en el Restaurante Urano.

Mina se levanto 30 Minutos después y escucho que Serena se estaba bañando así que vio la hora y se sorprendió las 11 de la Mañana tenia que alistare par empezar a hacer el vídeo, espero que Serena Saliera y Luego entro al baño como un Rayo.

Serena y Mina ya estaban lista iban hacer 30 para 12 ya Serena iba saliendo.

Serena llego al Restaurante y vio a Reika pero se sorprendió ver hay a Rini.

Serena llego a la mesa y Saludo, Rini se le lanzo encima con un gran abrazo y Serena al terminar el abrazo le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Disculpen si interrumpo el Momento.- Dijo Darien sentándose al lado de Reika

Papi.- Dijo Rini Feliz de ver a su papa hay.

Hola a Todos y Gracias por sus Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Mi niña,como estas?.-Dijo darien con mucha ternura dirigida hacia Rini.

Muy Bien Papi, sabes papi ella es mi Tía Serena, verdad que es muy linda?.-Dijo Rini Inocente

Serena se sonrojo por la pregunta que le hizo Rini a Darien, Reika abrió los ojos de asombro y Darien desvío la pregunta cambiando de Tema.

Bueno les dije que nos reuniéramos para terminar esto lo mas rápido posible.-Dijo Darien.

Serena estaba atente con lo que decían y lo anota en su mini-lapto mientras Rini estaba en el parque del restaurante. En algunos momentos veía a Rini y Sonreía.

Serena se acordó de un triste Recuerdo

***Flashbak***

Darien cuando nos casemos quisiera tener una niña y quererla demasiado y que sea una de mis alegrías en mis días mas triste. Dijo Serena soñadora.

"Serena, te prometo que no habrá días triste mientras estés conmigo".-Dijo Darien en su mente

Serena claro que si.-Dijo Darien, para luego besarla.

***Fin del Flashbak***

Serena anotaste todo.-Pregunto Reika, Serena solo asintió.

Bueno eso es todo si me disculpa tengo una reunión dentro de 5 minutos.-dijo Darien

Reika fue a buscar a Rini y le dijo que Darien ya se iba, salio corriendo abrazando a su padre y le dio un beso a su papa.

Cuantas veces soñó Serena por tener una hija con la persona que mas amas.

Luego que se fue Darien, Serena jugo con rato con Rini y Reika le pidió que si la podía cuidar hasta mañana que tenia un asunto importante y no tenia con quien dejar a Rini.

Serena acepto ya que en poco tiempo le agarro mucho cariño a Rini y quien no? Se preguntaba Serena si es una niña hermosa y muy cariñosa.

Serena fue a la casa de Reika a buscar un par de ropas para Rini y unas muñecas y se fueron en un taxi para el hotel.

Rini le contaba a Serena muchas cosas de la escuela sus amigas y amigos,Serena estaba encantada con lo que le contaba Rini.

Llegaron al hotel y Rini quería ir a la plaza que quedaba en frente del hotel.

Serena la complació y fueron y Rini hizo 2 coronas de Flores una para Serena y una para ella.

Serena estaba asombrada el tiempo paso rápido ya casi eran las 5 decidió que era hora de ir al hotel.

Rini emocionada le agarro la mano a Serene mientras Serena camina Rini daba saltitos en vez de caminar.

Al llegar Serena se da cuenta de que mina no a llegado, ya que vio en su celular un mensaje de Mina diciendo que llegaría a la hora de cenar.

Rini,que deseas comer?.-Le pregunto Serena a Rini

Pizza.-Dijo Rini con emoción.

Serena llamo a la Pizzería y compro una pizza de maíz con queso y tocino.

Serena y Rini disfrutaron tanto la pizza, Serena pensaba que nunca había probado una pizza tan rica.

Serena ya llegue.-Dijo Mina al entrar

Mina vio a Serena y a Rini y con la mirada le pregunto quien era esa niña.

Hola soy Rini.-Dijo Rini.

Hola a Todos Perdonen me por no Actualizar antes, es que estaba de viaje y como disculpa en estos días subiré 2 capítulos mas.

Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen muy Feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Mina miraba a Serena con sorpresa.

Hola Rini, soy Mina.-Dijo Mina muy amable aunque en la cabeza tiene un caos.

Eres la hermana de mi Tía Serena?.-Pregunto Rini con curiosidad.

No,Porque lo preguntas?.-pregunto Mina

Rini agacho la cabeza por vergüenza.

Lo que pasa es que se parecen tanto.-Dijo Rini con mucha vergüenza.

Mina le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo un "No importa" y luego le izo unas cosquillas.

Serena y que hay para cenar?.-Pregunto Mina

Pizza.-Dijo Serena

Serena fue a bañar a Rini para que se fuera a Dormir.

Luego de que Rini se Durmiera fue hacia la sala para conversar con Mina,Mina estaba lavando los platos que fueron usados.

Serena que hace ella aquí?.-le Pregunto Mina .

Mina, tranquila ella se quedara hasta mañana.-Dijo Serena.

Mina suspiro y luego le dio un gran abrazo a Serena ya que de debe de ser muy fuerte para ella.

Serena y ya elegiste el vestido que te vas a poner en tu boda?.-Pregunto Mina cambiando de Tema.

No Mina decidí que seria mejor elegiría con ustedes.-Dijo Serena.

Si lo se ya que necesitas de nuestra ayuda para ver como te queda.-Dijo Mina tratando de Animarla

Si lo se también por el bien de mi bebe, Mina estoy embarazada me acabo de enterar.-Dijo Serena emocionada

Que estas que?!.-Dijo Mina casi gritado

Mina acuerda te que Rini esta Durmiendo!.-le regaño Serena a Mina.

Serena que tal si llamo a las Chicas y aprovechas y te compramos el vestido aquí.-Le propuso Mina

Claro.-Dijo Serena

Claro con una talla mas grande.-Dijo Mina para molestar a Serena

Mina!.-Dijo Serena para luego Reír.

Claro para que no le hagas daño Sere.-Le Dijo Mina.

Tienes Razón.-Dijo Serena.

Bueno yo voy a llamar a las Chicas.-le Informo Mina.

Mina se puso a ser llamadas a Lita,Rei y Amy, y les contó. Ellas se sorprendieron y encantas aceptaron,decidieron que dentro de 2 Días iban para allá.

El celular se Serena empezó a sonar.

Hola?.-Respondió Serena, porque se le olvido ver el nombre de quien la llamaba

Mi amor,como estas?...

Hola Como están?, **azucena45**,Gracias por tu consejo y como vez lo tome en cuenta espero que te guste el cap.


	10. Chapter 10

Mi amor,como estas?.-Pregunto la persona del otro lado.

Muy Bien Diamante y tu?.-Pregunto Serena.

Extrañándote.-Dijo Diamante.

Serena simplemente sonrío no sabia como aquel hombre le provocaba felicidad aunque no lo ame el igual da lo mejor de el para Enamorarla.

Serena cuando vuelves?.-Pregunto Diamante.

Dentro de com meses.-Dijo Serena,pensando la sorpresa que se llevara verla con la barriga de meses.

Tanto.-Dijo Diamante Dramáticamente

Si,pero voy a tratar de llegar mas temprano para nuestra hacer los preparativos de la boda ya que es dentro de 4 meses.-Dijo Serena.

Si ya te quiero ver.-Dijo Diamante.

Lo se.-Dijo Serena.

Serena y se había acostumbrado a que Diamante la tratara como una princesa.

Bueno amor y que haces?.-Pregunto Diamante.

Ya me iba a Dormir.-Dijo Serena.

A Ok,Te Deseo Dulces sueños Mi Amor.-Dijo Diamante con Amor.

Igual.-Le Respondió Serena.

Serena colgó y se volteo,Mina la miraba con cara de "Quiero Saber Todo lo que te dijo",Serena suspiro siempre es igual.

Serena que te dijo.-Pregunto Mina.

Mina,ya sabes como es para que preguntas?.-Pregunto Serena.

Porque puede pasar algo diferente y yo lo quiero sabes.-Dijo Mina con cara de curiosidad.

Serena suspiro.

Mina mejor vamos a Dormir, estoy muy agotada.-Dijo Serena con cansancio.

Esta Bien.-Se rindió Mina.

Al día siguiente Serena recibió el mensaje de Reika para que llevara a Rini a su casa. Rini no se quería ir ya que decía que es mas divertido estar aquí que en su casa.

Al final Rini se rindió y se fue para que Reika.

Todo fue tranquilo como para Serena como para Mina,Serena estaba cansada los malestares de el Embarazo la volvía Loca cada mañana parándose a vomitar,después le da un hambre feroz y aveces se mareaba.

3 DIAS DESPUES

Serena y Mina estaban el aeropuerto esperando ver a sus amigas. Luego de localizarlas se reunieron con ellas. Serena recibió Felicitaciones de parte de sus amigas.

Serena cuenta nos TODO.-Dijo Rei.

Gracias por sus Reviews, no saben lo Feliz que me hacen sus comentarios espero que les guste el capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

Serena suspiro ya que todas sus amigas Tienen que saber Todo de Todo.

Se lo explico Después.-Dijo Serena librase de esta aunque sabe que no se va a librar fácilmente.

Ok,Serena.-Dijo Rei.

Serena y las Chicas partieron al Hotel, Serena estaba pensando que el el hotel es muy Grande porque si los cálculos no le fallan todas las Chicas se pueden quedar hay.

Mientras Serena pensaba,Rei,Amy y Lita, estaban haciendo un interrogatorio a Mina.

Dime Mina que Tiene Serena?.-Pregunto Lita

Yo creo que es mejor que se lo cuente Serena.-Dijo Mina.

Esta bien.-Dijeron Rei,Amy y Lita.

Luego del Interrogatorio,Las Chicas fueron al Hotel en donde se hospedarían.

Llegaron y Serena las llevo al piso en donde se hospedaba.

Serena abrió la puerta y las dejo pasar. Al Serena cerrar la puerta empieza el Interrogatorio,Serena estaba cansada no entiende que no le gusta hablar de eso.

Sonó el celular de Serena era un mensaje Reika.

Bueno Chicas parece que el deber me llama.-Dijo Serena,pensando que fue su salvación.

Serena salio y Rei,Amy y Lita volvieron con el Interrogatorio a Mina.

Chicas relajasen ,como les dije que la que Tiene que contar eso es Serena.-Dijo Mina.

Lo sabemos pero nos preocupa.-Dijo Lita preocupada.

Chicas que tal si comemos un Helado.-Propuso Mina

Esta Bien.-Dijeron Rei.,Amy y Lita

Las Chicas fueron a un Centro Comercial comieron y luego Su Helado.

Serena se Reunió con Reika en su casa. Suspiro ella ya estaba cansada,esto es muy difícil,ella se recordaba que a hecho cosas mas difíciles pero ella va a terminar eso de unas vez, voy a dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Reika le informo que tenia que hacer un viaje a Japón ya que la familia la llamo diciendo que a unos de sus parientes lo habían hospitalizado y estaba grave, le dijo que iba a dejar a la pequeña Rini con Darien,

Luego de eso Serena saliera de la Casa de Reika, le llego un mensaje a las Chicas para que se encontraran en el centro comercial. Serena respondió con un "Ok".

Serena cuando estaba en el Taxi le llego una llamada de un numero desconocido.

Hola?.-Pregunto Serena.

Entonces este si es tu Numero...

* * *

Hola perdone me lo que pasa es que la Inspiración no me quería visitar. Pero al fin termine el cap si se que esta muy corto pera para la próxima lo haré mas largo.

SMOON: Todo se entenderá dentro de poco, espero que te guste el cap.

Mako: Muchas gracias por tu consejo, espero que te guste el cap.

AYELEN16:Para la próximo cap lo haré mas largo, espero que te guste el cap.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola?.-Pregunto Serena.

Entonces este si es tu Numero.-Dijo la Voz del otro lado del telefoneo.

Quien Habla?.-Pregunto Serena nerviosa ya que suplicaba que no fuera esa persona.

O ya no te Acuerdas de mi, pues te Refresco la Memoria soy Chiba D.-No pudo terminar ya que le Interrumpieron.

Darien.-Dijo Serena con rencor.

O que memoria te mereces un Oscar.-Dijo con notorio Odio en las palabras.

Que quieres Darien.-Serena decidió Llegar directo al Grano.

Quiero que nos veamos.-Le Dijo Darien.

Serena quedo helada ni loca lo aceptaba ya era suficiente con aveces verlo.

Estas Loco, no me voy a ver contigo.-Dijo Serena molesta

Tienes que hacerlo quieras o no.-Dijo Darien.

Serena se enojo porque sabia que tenia razón.

Esta bien.-Dijo Serena para terminar de una vez con esta conversación.

Quiero verte en el Restaurante Urano, a las 6-Dijo Darien.

Ok.-Serena Colgó.

Le dijo al Taxi que la llevara al Centro Comercial que Mina le había escrito

Llego luego releyó el Mensaje que le mando Mina,estaban en el lugar de las Comidas.

Subí en el Ascensor y luego de estar hay las busque hasta que la encontré.

Hola,llego un poco tarde.-Dijo Serena al sentarse al lado de Amy.

Tranquila,Serena.-Dijo Lita.

Oye Serena que vas a pedir?.-Pregunto Rey viendo el menú de unos de los restaurantes.

No lo se.-Dudo de Serena.

Serena y si pedimos Comida Rápida?.-Pregunto Amy.

Esta bien.-Dijo Serena.

Comieron comida Rápida y se Fueron para el Hotel.

Ya eran como las 5 ya era hora de alistarse, Serena se metió al baño para darse un rico baño,al salir vio que tenia en la maleta.

Simplemente se puso un vestido suelto hasta mas abajo de las rodillas Fucsia con **escote corazón**. En el corpiño tiene unos adornos hechos de arrugas, para terminar en la zona baja de los pechos en un cordón ajustado, desde donde comienza una falda con vuelo con unas zapatillas Blancas.

Serena se maquillo un poco para que no se notara mucho y salio de la habitación.

Serena para donde vas tan linda?.-Pregunto Curiosa Rei.

Si,para donde vas?.-Me pregunto Mina.

Tengo que ir a ver a Darien por lo del Divorcio.-Serena decidió llegar directo al punto.

Que?!.-Gritaron Todas.

No Griten.-Les Regaño Serena

Esta bien, pero para que te vas a ver con el y no con Reika?.-Pregunto Lita.

No lo se, pero lo tengo que ver quiera o no.-Dije viendo la hora 10 minutos para las 6.

Serena no vas para ninguna parte.-Dijo Amy.

Lo siento pero voy a llegar tarde así que me voy,chaooo.-Les Dijo Serena.

Al Llegar al Ascensor Serena presiono el piso PB y al bajar Serena recibió muchas miradas a Serena le daba igual ya estaba acostumbrada. Salio y pidió un Taxi no duraron ni 5 minutos cuando llego.

Señorita a Donde se va?.-Pregunto el Taxista.

Hacia el Restaurantes Urano.-Le Respondio Serena

El Taxista puso el Auto en marcha y no fue mucho tiempo como unos 10 minutos, Serena le pago y bajo del auto y entro al Restaurante.

Al Serena Entrar pudo ver a Darien y se acerco a Darien.

Quisiera que fuera lo mas rápido posible.-Le Dijo Serena a Darien.

Esta bien, podemos empezar con unas preguntas.-Dijo Darien.

Como Cuales?.-Pregunto Serena

Como porque me engañaste?.-Pregunto Darien.

Que?...

Hola si me tarde pero espero que les guste el cap,Gracias por sus Reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Que?.-Dijo Serena.

Lo que escuchaste.-Dijo Darien

Para tu información, nunca te engañe.-Dijo Serena casi gritando.

Aja.-Dijo Darien ignorante a lo que Serena dijo.

Fuiste TU el que apareció en mi Casa insultándome a gritos.-Dijo Serena Recordándoselo.

Tu te lo mereces.-Dijo Darien.

Claro que No.-Dijo Serena Tratando de Calmarse.

O Claro que No, simplemente verte Besándote con Diamante un Día Antes de que allá ido a tu casa.-Dijo Darien con Odio.

Que?.-Dijo Serena.

Lo que Escuchaste.-Dijo Darien.

Claro que No, yo me acuerdo que Diamante me llamo para decirme que haría una Fiesta para Cuando Salgas del Trabajo.-Dijo Serena.-Luego me dijo que mientras llegas me tomara una bebida y después de ahí no recuerdo nada,solo que ya estaba en Mi Casa con Mina.-Le Dijo Serena.

Darien quedo Callado,Pensó y Llego a La Conclusión de que Serena podría estar Mintiendo.

Mentira.-Dijo Darien.

Es Verdad, Hasta me encontré con tu compañera de Trabajo,como era que se llamaba?.-Dijo Serena Pensando.-Así Beryl.

Darien abrió los ojos de Sorpresa y Recordó algo, Beryl ese Día se había ido temprano porque se sentía mal. Darien Luego Recordó algo.

***Flashbak***

Darien estaba con Diamante en una Cafetería.

Oye Darien Tienes una Novia muy Linda.-Dijo Diamante.

Si, lose.-Dijo Darien Enamorado.

Mejor Cuida la o no Sabrás lo que Podría pasar.-Dijo Diamante.

Que?.-Dijo Darien ya que no entendía lo que le había dicho.

***Fin del Flashbak***

Nos Engaño a Todos.-Dijo Darien a Serena.

Serena se le quedo Mirando con Cara de Confusión.

Explica te Darien.-Le Ordeno Serena.

Hola espero que hallan Disfrutado el cap. Les voy a Decir que como casi no tengo mucho tiempo,Exámenes, Exposiciones,mas Examenes. Voy a Subir cuando este Libre, no se que Días Serán.

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews me hicieron Súper Feliz.


	14. Chapter 14

Explica te Darien.-Le Ordeno Serena.

Serena por casualidad no as Sabido de Diamante?.-Pregunto Darien Serio.

Serena iba a responder pero sonó su Celular Miro la Pantalla Es Diamante. Serena esta en contestar o colgar, decidió por la segunda.

Volvieron a Llamar y Serena trato de Ignorarlo. Pero a Darien se le estaba acabando la paciencia poco a poco la paciencia.

Quien es?.-Pregunto Darien con notoria Molestia.

Mi Prometido.-Dijo Serena.

Que?.-Dijo Darien Asombrado.

Como escuchaste.-Dijo Serena con Seriedad.

Quien es?.-Pregunto Darien con una Mirada Neutra.

El Teléfono de Serena volvió a Sonar y Serena decidió Contestar.

Hola Amor,¿Porque no me contestabas?-Pregunto Diamante.

Lo que Pasa es que estoy ocupada.-Dijo Serena Seria.

Te Extraño mucho.-Dijo Diamante Amor.

Yo También, pero Sabes que Trabajo es Trabajo.-Dijo Serena con Tranquilidad.

Pero te e dicho que dejes de Trabajar que yo Trabajo por los 2.-Dijo Diamante.

Si pero sabes que me gusta estar ocupada.-Dijo Serena.

Darien estaba asombrado se sentía Ignorado completamente.

Hola.-Dijo Darien tratando de llamara su atención.

O Lo Siento por Ignorarte.-Dijo Serena con cara de Diversión.

Amor te tengo una Sorpresa.-Dijo Diamante.

Cual?.-Pregunto Serena.

Estoy en este Momento en el Aeropuerto de Londres.-Dijo Diamante con Emoción.

Que?.-Dijo Sereca casi Gritando.

Si te extrañe mucho y no podía estar así.-Dijo Diamante Con tristeza.

Serena no pudo responder a eso, Darien estaba preocupado ya que Serena estaba muy Pálida.

Hola.-Dijo Darien, después de agarrar el teléfono.

Hola Darien Amigo,¿Como Estas?.-Pregunto Diamante con Falsa curiosidad.

Bien Diamante ¿y tu?.-Pregunto Darien con Falsedad También.

Darien y Diamante siguieron hablando con Falsedad, pero hablaban pocas palabras.

Oye Diamante por Causalidad, sabes quien es el Prometido de Serena?.-Pregunto con Curiosidad.

Hola Disculpen la Tardanza, Gracias por sus Comentarios me animan a Escribir.


	15. Chapter 15

Oye Diamante por Causalidad, sabes quien es el Prometido de Serena?.-Pregunto con Curiosidad.

Serena al escuchar su pregunta despertó de su trance intento quitarle el Teléfono a Darien pero el no se lo ponía Fácil.

Claro Amigo estas hablando con el en este momento.-Dijo Diamante Presumiendo

Darien Simplemente puso una sonrisa Falsa y le dio el teléfono a Serena .Serena de una vez se dio cuenta lo que pasaba ella no quería que supiera bueno Serena si quería que Supiera pero no de esa Forma.

Darien.-Dijo Serena.

Que Quieres.-Dijo Darien.

No es lo que estas pensando.-Dijo Serena.

No Claro que no es lo que estoy pensando al Final si me Engañaste con Diamante.-Dijo Darien con Indiferencia.

Darien! Nada de lo que tu dices es verdad!.-Le Reclamo Serena.

No lo Niegues me vieron la Cara de Tonto me engañaste.-Grito Darien.

Las Personas los Miraban con Curiosidad ya que habían armado un espectáculo.

No me Grites.-Dijo Serena alzando un poco la voz.

Entonces que Quieres que me arrodille y te diga que Todavía Te...-Darien Paro de hablar al darse cuenta que le iba a confesar algo que quiso enterrar bajo tierra hace 4 años.

Tu Todavía que?.-Pregunto Serena.

Nada que te importe.-Dijo Darien tratando de Ignorarla.

Dime.-Dijo Serena.

No.-Dijo Darien.

Por Favorrr.-Dijo Serena.

No e dicho.-Dijo Darien con la poca Paciencia que le quedaba.

Pliss.-Le Pidió Serena con ojos de cachorrito.

Ya dije mi repuesta.-Dijo Darien Molesto.

Toda la gente estaban bien dolo como si fueran lo mas interesante que an visto.

Dariii.-Le Dijo Serena a Darien.

Darien abrió los ojos porque llevaba años sin que Serena le dijera "Dari".

Por favore Dari.-Pidió Serena.

Joder Que Todavía te Amo.-Grito Darien un poco Sonrojado.

Okey creo que hasta aquí me llegan la inspiración. No e Actualizado ya que estoy en Exámenes de Lapso y les Juro que me estoy muriendo de Sueño,pero dije voy a escribir un poco tan siquiera y esto fue lo que me Salio. Si ya Leyeron la Palabra "Joder" si no les gusta digan meló y si ven que esta bien tan bien digan meló ya que sus consejos me servirían.

Serena Sailor Moon.


	16. Chapter 16

Joder Que Todavía te Amo.-Grito Darien un poco Sonrojado.

Darien...-Serena se quedo sin palabras ante esa medio Declaración.

Serena yo creo que es mejor que dejemos esto aquí...-Darien no pudo continuar ya que Serena se había Desmayado.

Serena se desmayo y Darien no sabia que hacer así que simplemente cargo a Serena y se la Llevo en su Auto para Llevarla al Hospital.

Darien Llevo a Serena Corriendo a Dentro del Hospital.

***Darien Pov***

La Lleve corriendo hacia Adentro y automáticamente las puertas Corredizas se abrieron.

Por Favor pueden Llamar a un Doctor.-Grite Preocupado estaba muy Pálida.

Unas enfermeras vinieron y pusieron a Serena en una Camilla yo estaba pendiente de todo no quería que fuera algo grave lo que tiene Serena.

Darien..-Me Llamo Serena buscándome con la Mano.

Aquí estoy.-Le Tome la mano no quería que pensara que estaba Sola.

No Me Dejes Sola.-Me Dijo Serena.

Nunca.-Le Dije con Sinceridad.

Serena Cayo Desmatada Otra Llevaron a Serena y Preocupado le Pregunte a una Enfermera como estaba Serena.

Señor usted que es de la Paciente.-Me Pregunto la Enfermera.

Un Amigo.-Le Mentí.

Bueno a la Señorita la Llevaron a Hacerse un Ecograma.-Me Respondió con una Sonrisa.

¿Ecograma? Que Raro.

Esta Bien,Gracias.-Le Agradecí con una Sonrisa.

Poco Tiempo Después Me Informaron que Serena estaba en una Habitación y que Podía Pasar.

Fui Lo Mas Rápido que Pude.

Toque la Puerta y la Voz de Serena Dijo un "Adelante" Así que Entre.

Darien.-Serena Bajo la Mirada.

Serena estas Bien?.-Le Pregunte estoy muy Preocupado por su Salud.

Si son los Síntomas.-Me Dejo sin Palabras ¿Síntomas? De que.

Que Síntomas? Que es lo que Tienes?.-Pregunte Preocupado.

Estoy Embarazada Darien Tengo 2 Meses de Embarazo.-Me Dijo Serena,Me quede Callado no lo Puedo Creer.

De Quien?.-Pregunte sentí que Mi Mundo se Viene Abajo.

Diamante.-Si Antes Me Dejo Sin Palabras esto me Dejo sin Voz.

Darien Creo que Tengo Algo que Decirte.-Me Dijo Serena Seria.

Dime.-Trate de que Sonara Tranquilo.

Tu y Yo..-Se Quedo Callada.

Nosotros que Serena?.-Pregunte ya que No Termino la Oración.

Darien.-Vi que Tomo Aire y Me Miro sin despegar la Mirada.-Darien Tu y Yo Tenemos un Hijo.

OK OK no me Maten pero tenia Planeado esto desde hace mucho Tiempo,Lo se Soy Muy Mala pero estoy Pasando por Momentos Difíciles en Mi Vida y La Inspiración no me Quiso Llegar pero Pensé "Voy a Escribir Como Sea" Y Bueno esto Fue Lo que me Salio.

Wow 60 Reviews no me Imaginaba Gracias espero que Comenten y si Tienen Dudas( que creo que la tienen después de este Capitulo) hagan me Saber.

En Mi Perfil esta en Link de Mi Face por Si Tienen Dudas y lo Quisieran Consultar en Privado o Aviso sera por Face.

Tratare de Volver Actualizar el 21 de Diciembre.

Serena Sailor Moon


	17. Chapter 17

Darien.-Vi que Tomo Aire y Me Miro sin despegar la Mirada.-Darien Tu y Yo Tenemos un Hijo.

***Pov Normal***

Que?.-Dijo Darien Sorprendido.

Si Darien tu y Yo Tenemos un hijo.-Dijo Serena.

Porque no me lo dijiste Antes,Los Hubiera Cuidado.-Dijo Darien Preocupado y Emocionado.

No Te Emociones Mucho te estoy Diciendo pero ahora no me vienes a venir haciéndote el Padre.-Dijo Serena Molesta.

Serena..-Darien quedo sin palabras.

Serena Nada tu y yo no Somos Nada ni Seremos Nada.-Dijo Serena con Indiferencia.

Serena!.-Grito Mina entrando.

Mina.-Dijo Serena Emocionada,

Darien..-Dijo Mina al verlo hay.-Que Haces tu Aquí!.-Grito Mina

Mina..-Darien no Sabia que decir.

Rei,Lita y Amy entraron a la Habitación de Serena Minutos Después, Al Ver a Darien se sorprendieron pero después lo miraron con lo que se merecía,Odio.

Hola.-Dijo Darien Incomodo.

Darien que haces aquí es mejor que te vallas.-Dijo Amy.

Si Mejor que sea Por la Buenas y te Aseguro que no vas a querer por las Malas.-Dijo Lita Molesta.

Esta Bien.-Dijo Darien pero cuando iba a Salir algo o detuvo es decir Alguien.

Darien recuerda que esto no va a quedar aquí.-Dijo Serena Molesta.

Ok Serena.-Dijo Darien a punto de Salir.

Pero no te Olvides de Algo,Podemos tener un Hijo pero eso no Significara Nada.-Dijo Serena con Crueldad.

Las Chicas se Quedaron Asombradas no creían que Serena ya les había Dicho la Existencia de su Hijo con Darien, La Existencia de Zafiro.

Bueno ahora si me Voy.-Dijo Darien que se Notaba en la Voz que estaba Dolido.

Darien Salio de la Habitación y las Chicas quedaron en un Silencio un Poco Incomodo.

Chicas..-Serena no Sabia que Decir.

Serena por que Se lo Dijiste?.-Pregunto Rei.

Holiss Como Prometí el Capitulo y les aviso que les tengo un One-Shot para Navidad y Año Nuevo de Sailor Moon los Subiré el el 23( el de Navidad) y el 31(el de Año Nuevo). Si Quieren una Pareja que no sean Darien y Serena y sea de Este Anime me lo Pueden Decir que con Gusto lo Are.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena por que Se lo Dijiste?.-Pregunto Rei.

Porque esta en todo el Derecho Rei.-Dijo Serena Seria.

No no lo Tiene Después de Todo cuando el te fue a decir todo eso a la Semana te enteraste que Tenias un Mes de Embarazo y cuando lo Fuiste a Buscar no estaba en todo Tokio se había Ido.-Dijo Explotando Rei.

Lo Que Ninguna de las Chicas sabia era que Darien estaba Afuera Escuchando Todo y Sintiendo una Gran Culpabilidad.

Rei...-Las Chicas quedaron sin Palabras.

***Pov Serena***

Rei,Lo se no me lo Tienes que Recordar ya es Suficiente que aveces venga Zafiro y me Pregunte quien es su Papa.-Les Hice saber con Lágrimas en Mis Ojos ella no Entienden el Dolor de ver a Zafiro y el Parentesco es Muy Grande.

Mi Teléfono empezó a Sonar.

Hola Diamante.-Dije al ver quien era.

Serena necesito saber en donde estas estamos muy Solos en Todo Londres.-Me Quede en Shock "Estamos" Sera que. No no pudo haberlo Hecho.

Diamante como que Es que Estamos?.-Pregunte Seria.

Serena me Traje a Zafiro.-Me Dijo Diamante.

***Pov Normal***

Diamante como Fuiste Capas de Traerte a Zafiro a Londres sin mi autorización.-Dijo Serena Molesta.

Lo Siento.-Se Disculpo Diamante.-Pero Zafiro te Quería ver y tu Sabes que Zafiro es Mi Debilidad a el no le Puedo decir que no.

Esta Bien,Vengan a...-Serena no Sabia en donde estaba.

Mina en Donde estamos?.-Pregunto Serena.

En la Clínica..-Mina se quedo Pensando.

Darien no Aguanto Mas y entro a la Habitación Sorprendiendo a Todas.

En la Clínica Galaxia.-Dijo Darien Tranquilamente.

Darien que Haces aquí?.-Pregunto Rei.

Tengo que Hablar con...-Darien no pudo Continuar ya que Serena estaba hablando por Teléfono.

Si Diamante en la Clínica Galaxia,Sabes en donde es?..Si...Ok...Entonces te veo en 5 Minutos.-Serena Colgó la Llamada.

Darien se sentó cómodamente en los Sillones las Chicas lo Miraron Sorprendidas.

Darien Vete.-Le Dijo Amy.

No,No me Iré.-Dijo Darien para que cuando Termino la Oración Abrieron la Puerta.

Mamiii.-Dijo un Niño de 6 años, que se Lanzo a Serena.

Zafiro,Mi Bebe.-Dijo Serena Feliz,Zafiro la lleno de besos. Diamante entro Minutos Después.

Hola Chicas.-Saludo Diamante.

Hola Diamante.-Dijeron todas las Chicas.

Zafiro se bajo de la cama de Serena y Fue Hacia Darien.

Mami,Quien es el?.-Pregunto Inocentemente Zafiro.

Darien se le quedo Viendo a Zafiro. Serena no sabia que Responder.

Hola soy Darien Chiba.-Dijo Darien extendiendo le la Mano.

Hola Darien Mi Nombre es Zafiro Tsukino.-Dijo Dándole la Mano.

Holaaa les quería dejar un Lindo Capitulo antes de un Nuevo Año bueno empecemos.

**Azucenas45**: Me Alegro que te Guste y que Te aya Enamorado,Entusiasmada, No Sabes lo Feliz que me hace tus Palabras espero que te Aya Gustado el Cap y Ya Veras que Abran mas Capítulos Como el Anterior. Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**CONEJA**: Claro que Va a ver Sufrimiento por Parte de Serena y Darien me te Aseguro que esta Historia es Completamente de SerenaxDarien, Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Adileyne**:Me Alegra que te Sorprenda ya que esa era la Finalidad,Espero que te Guste este Capitulo y que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Gracias También a las Personitas que Leen y no Comenta También Les Deseo un Gran ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Espero que me Perdonen por no Subir la Historia de Navidad,Estoy Muy Deprimida voy a Terminar un Año con Personas que Faltan o no están aquí y me dio una Gran Depresión.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola Darien Mi Nombre es Zafiro Tsukino.-Dijo Dándole la Mano.

Hola Zafiro.-Dijo Darien Alborotándole los cabellos causando un sonrojo y una Leve Sonrisa.

Serena no Podía dar Crédito a lo que Veía.

DIAS DESPUES

Zafiro queda te quieto.-Dijo Serena Tratando de que se quedara quieto.

Mami Quiero Ir al Parque!.-Dijo Zafiro un Poco Triste.

Esta Bien.-Dijo Serena Rendida.

Serena y Zafiro decidieron agarrar un Taxi e ir a unos Parque que les dijo Mina que le podrían Gustar a Zafiro. Solo Tardaron como unos 5 Minutos Serena le pago al Taxi y se bajaron, Zafiro Salio como un Rayo a los Toboganes ya que le Gustaban Mucho.

Zafiro Ten Cuidado!.-Le Grito Serena.

Si Mami!.-Dijo Zafiro También Gritando.

Serena Lo Alcanzo Luego y al ver una Banca en donde lo podía Vigilar se Fue a Sentar.

Tía Serenaaa!.-Se Escucho El Grito de Una Niña.

Serena Busco Rápidamente de donde provenía ese Grito, Hasta Que Encontró a una Niña de Cuatro Años con Pelo Rosa Corriendo Hacia Ella.

Rini.-Dijo Serena Asombrada.

Tía Serena.-Dijo Rini Tratando de Recuperar el Aliento.

Rini con Quien estas?.-Pregunto Serena Preocupada, Tocado le la Cara Pálida de tanto Correr.

Con Mi Papi.-Dijo Rini Inocente y Serena se Sorprendió.

Con Darien?.-Dijo Serena Incomoda.

Si y con mi Mami.-Dijo Rini Feliz.

Que Bien.-Dijo Serena Tratando de que no notara lo Nerviosa que estaba.

Serena.-Dijo Reika Asombrada de verla hay.

Serena.-Dijo una Voz Varonil,Darien.

Hola.-Dijo Serena Tratando de que no vieran que estaba Nerviosa.

Serena,Que Pena.-Dijo Reika tapándose la Cara.

Porque?.-Pregunte Serena,No Sabia porque tenia Pena.

Rini cuando te vio Salio Corriendo Directito Hacia Ti.-Dijo Darien con Indiferencia.

Mamii!.-Dijo Un Niño que Corría Hacia Serena.

Quien es ese Niño?.-Pregunto Rini Molesta por Haberle dicho Mami a Su Tia Serena.

Rini el es Mi Hijo Zafiro.-Dijo Serena Dulcemente.

Rini al verlo bien le recordaba un poco a su Papa.

Hola Soy Zafiro.-Dijo El Pequeño Zafiro Inocente dándole la Mano a Rini. Rini lo Miraba raro era mas alta que ella era obvio ella tenia 4 y ese niño tiene 6.

Hola Zafiro Soy Rini.-Dijo Rini Agarrándole la Mano y Sonriendo le.

Vamos a Jugar?.-Dijo Zafiro tratando de llevarse Bien con su Nueva Amiga.

Claro Zafiro!.-Dijo Rini para Luego Salir corriendo Hacia los Columpios.

_**Bueno... No Tengo Nada que Decir de Verdad pero Empezaron las Clases y Me Llenaron de Exámenes y Les Juro que hago Mi Mayor Esfuerzo para no abandonar la Historia Porque no me Gustaría dejarlos Así,Les Prometo que no Me Volveré a Tardar Tanto(Casi un Mes) y Muchas Gracias Por su Comentarios Tan Hermoso son Especiales que ¡Dios los Bendiga Siempre! y Siendo Sincera me Subieron el Autoestima ¡Muchas Gracias! No Saben lo Agradecida que Estoy por sus Comentarios. Tratare de Actualizar la Semana que Viene.**_

_**Serena Sailor Moon.**_


	20. Lo Siento de Verdad

_**Lo Siento de Verdad esto es un Aviso Algunas Personas Dirán:"Porque En Vez de Hacer este Aviso no Escribes el cap". Bueno es de Eso de que Quiero Hablarles NUNCA pero NUNCA abandonaría Mis Historias no Importa que no Tenga Inspiración pero ese es el Problema Tengo la Inspiración a Mil pero no se Como Plasmarlas y Los Adorables Maestros no Ayudan *Noten el Sarcasmo*. La Verdad es que No Tengo Tiempo y No los Quiero Dejar con esa Maldad de Dejarlos Esperando se que Prometí que Actualizaría Normal,Pero No Estaban en Mis Planes la Gran Sorpresa que me Dieron Mis Maestros en este Momento Hago una Maqueta(No Querrán Saber Lo Demás) Pero Me Tome la Libertad de Salirme del Trabajo de la Maqueta e Escribirles Esto. Se que Sonara Cursi o Lo Que Sea. Pero no Quiero Dejarlas Así Las Quiero Mucho(Aunque No Las Conozca)Tienen Un Lugar en Mi Corazón( Si Lo se Soy Cursi) Pero Les Dejo este Mensaje Para que sepan que Por la Escuela y Por Razones Personales no Podre Actualizar por un Tiempo. Pero Escribiré en mi Pequeño Tiempo Libre para cuando Actualice Tengan Algo Tan Largo que Leer que tardaran Horas.**_

_**Las Quiero De Verdad Espero que Entiendan.**_

_**Serena Sailor Moon Les Envía un Gran Beso y Un Abrazo. De Verdad Gracias por Tomarte El Tiempo por Leer Esto.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Luego de este acontecimiento pasaron semanas. Serena hablo con Reika y le dijo que ella está embarazada de2 meses. Reika la felicito le dijo de una vez que quería acabar con el divorcio YA!

-Pero Reika, Darien tiene que estar de acuerdo con tus términos para que eso acabe de una vez.-Dijo Serena, comiendo un pedazo de Pastel de Fresa.

-Lo sé Serena, se lo pediré a Darien pero no le importara un comino.-Dijo Reika relajada.-Ya hable con él y está de acuerdo con mis términos.-Dijo Reika.

-Está Bien.-Dijo Serena Sorprendida.-Are el Documento lo más rápido posible si eso quieren.-Dijo Serena levantándose.

-Ya te vas?.-Pregunto Reika extrañada.

-Si.-Respondió Serena Nerviosa.

Serena al salir del Restaurante se fue hacia un parque y se encontró casualmente con Darien.

-Llegas Tarde.-Dijo Darien serio.

-Que quieres.-Dijo Serena ignorando lo que había dicho Darien.

-Te tengo que recordar porque estamos aquí?.-Pregunto Darien con Hipocresía

-No es necesario. Pero me siento muy mal y te agradecería que dejáramos esta conversación para Después.-Dijo Serena cansada.

-Está bien Sere te dejare descansar.-Dijo Darien al levantarse del banquito que estaba sentado y dándole un beso a Serena en sus labios que Serena correspondió.

-Gracias por entender Dari.-Dijo Serena con Amor.

-Te dejo en Hotel.-Dijo Darien agarrando le la mano a Serena, parecían Novios.

Serena al Llegar al Hotel se sintió tan sola no estaba Mina, Rei, Lita, Amy ni Zafiro.

_***Flashback***_

_**2 Meses**_

Serena estaba en un bar esperando a Diamante y vio un Chico guapo viéndolo bien era Darien. Serena se le acerco a Darien. "Es momento de saber la verdad". Se Dijo Serena.

-Darien..-Dijo Serena un poco alto para que la escuchara.

-Serena?.-Dijo Darien.

-Tienes que saber algo.-Dijo Serena Nerviosa.

-Te Escucho.-Dijo Darien sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

-Pero no aquí podríamos hablar mañana.-Propuso Serena.

-Claro.-Dijo Darien despreocupado.-Pero con una condición.-Dijo Darien con una Sonrisa Malvada.

-Cual?.-Pregunto Serena, Inocente de lo que pasaba por la mente de Darien.

-Tú y yo una noche de puro placer.-Dijo Darien tratando de controlar una risa Malévola.

-Qué?!.-Dijo Serena Asustada, Nerviosa, Asombrada no se podía describir.

-Lo que Oíste. Solo Tienes que decir Sí o No.-Dijo Darien con una mirada fría y una Sonrisa Malvada.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Serena Dudosa.

-Entonces no hay Trato.-Dijo Darien a punto de irse.

-Espera!.-Dijo Serena jalándole por el brazo.- No Hay otra opción?.-Pregunto Serena esperando que haiga otra alternativa.

-No.-Dijo Darien Serio.-Vamos Tampoco que sea tan Malo en la cama.-Dijo Darien con una ceja alzada y Sonrojando a Serena.

-Está bien, Darien.-Dijo Serena rendida.

Darien agarro a Serena de la Cintura y beso a Serena apasionadamente. Serena le Correspondió rápidamente.

-Es Mejor ir a un Hotel.-Dijo Darien separándose de Serena.

-Ok…- Es lo Único que salió de los labios de Serena.

Darien agarro a Serena por la Mano y fueron por su auto le abrió la puerta a Serena como todo Caballero. Serena estaba nerviosa no sabía en donde se había metido una parte de ella le decía que Huya de ahí que Darien ya no es de Confiar pero otra decía que Disfrutara al máximo si tal solo se una Noche y mas nadie lo Sabrá.

Darien pago una Habitación privada alejada de las demás y se llevo a Serena abrió rápidamente con la tarjeta la Habitación era Lujosa y se veía que costaba un Dineral.

-Dari...-Pero Darien no la Dejo Terminar la empezó a Besar y Serena Soltaba alguno Suspiros

Darien poco a poco empezó a besar el cuello de Serena sacándoles algunos Gemidos. Poco Tiempo después la ropa cayo al Suelo Serena y Darien no Dejaban de Besarse como Desesperados.

Darien besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Serena. Darien acariciaba el cuerpo de Serena con Mucho Anhelo y Amor como si la Siguiera Amando de vez en cuando se encontraba con la mirada de Serena veía Cariño y Amor a lo Cual a Darien le Extraño Mucho. Le encantaba sacar Gemidos de la parte mas sensible de Serena. Darien le recordaba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad se lo hacia a Serena le gustaba su sabor pero Serena decía que eso es Sucio.

-Serena..-Dijo Darien volverse uno con Serena lo cual ambos Gimieron.

Serena no paraba de Gemir y poco Tiempo Después Darien y Serena Llegaron al Clímax.

Darien Salió de Serena ya que esta se había quedado Dormida Darien pensó que Serena se tomaba las píldoras así que no se cuido.

Darien se Baño y luego vio a Serena la arropo le pareció ver a Serena mas Mayor, mas Seria pero Igual de Hermosa le dejo una carta en donde decía que la conversación será para después.

-Soy una Idiota.-Se Dijo Serena después de Leer la carta.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

\- De Verdad soy una Idiota.-Dijo Serena con una Sonrisa pero al rato la borro se acordó de Diamante siempre la apoyo y la ayudo con Zafiro.

-Que Hare?.-Se Pregunto Serena.- O Dejo a Darien y me quedo con Diamante y le cuento la Verdad y si aun quiere estar conmigo me quedo con él? O Dejo a Diamante y le Permito a Zafiro Conocer a su Padre y Ser Feliz con Darien?.- Se Pregunto Serena Llorando.

* * *

Al Parecer Serena esta Vuelta un Lio si Prometí un capitulo Largo pero de verdad hasta aquí llego y este es mi Primer creo que Lemon así que si me quieren Criticar critíquenme y si me quieren aconsejar se los Agradecería y las Personas que me siguen en mi otro Fic Actualizare la Semana que Viene.

PD: Perdonen me los Errores Ortográficos.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena estaba hecha un Lio no sabía que hacer hasta que Sonó su Teléfono.

-Hola Abogada Tsukino.-Dijo Serena Formal.

-Hola soy María Gabriela, se acuerda usted de mi?.-Dijo la otra Línea.

-Claro Mari-Mari!.-Dijo Serena Emocionada.

-Hola Sere-Sere!.-Dijo María Gabriela siguiéndole la Corriente a Serena lo que causo que ambas soltaran una gran carcajada.

-Que Necesitas Mari-Mari.-Dijo Serena.

-Es que…Como te explico.- María Gabriela suspiro.- Serena lo que pasa es que me encontré otra vez con mi ex esposo y al parecer se dio cuenta que mi bebe de meses es de él y quiere que volvamos que quieres que haga Serena?.-Dijo María Gabriela Llorando.

-Creo que lo mejor será que ellos nos dejen en paz…-Dijo Serena para las dos con los ojos cerrados.

-Ellos?.-Pregunto María Gabriela preocupada.

-Digo El es mejor que te deje en paz y que se vaya con su Amante.-Dijo Serena con los ojos aguados.

-Gracias Serena siempre sabes que decir.-Dijo María Gabriela agradecida para Después Colgar.

Serena se dijo que lo mejor es.

-Voy a dejar a Darien en el pasado es mejor que se quede ahí. Y deje de Molestar para Siempre a Zafiro, a mi bebe y a Mi.-Dijo Serena decidida.

Serena busco su laptop en su habitación y preparo el documento termino como a las 3 de la mañana y a esa hora decidió comprar un vuelo a Tokio para 2 Días.

Serena se levanto como las 12:30 del medio día e inmediatamente se fue a dar una ducha había quedado con Reika a las 1 y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde se baño y hizo sus necesidades. Serena se puso un vestido celeste no muy pegado y con unos tacones blanco no tan altos.

Serena llego a la casa de Reika como a las 1:15 de la tarde ya que tenía que imprimir el documento.

-Bueno, está aquí?.-Pregunto Serena a Reika.

-Si.-Dijo Reika rápidamente.

-Bueno empecemos.-Justo cuando Serena dijo eso apareció Darien.-Reika quiere tener a Rini entre semana y Darien la tendrá los fines de Semana, están de acuerdo?.-Pregunto Serena a lo cual ambos asistieron.- Darien quiere que Rini algunos meses lo acompañe a algunos viajes, están de acuerdo?.-Ambos asistieron.- Y por Ultimo Rini podrá Elegir si un día ella no se quiere ir hacia unos de sus padres, están de acuerdo.-Ambos Asistieron.

-Bueno tienen que Firmar aquí, aquí y aquí.-Dijo Serena señalándoles en donde tienen que firmar.- Ok Legalmente ya no están casados y si me disculpan me tengo que retirar.-Dijo Serena Levantándose

-Serena…Cuando te vas?.-Pregunto Reika.

-En dos Días Reika.-Dijo Serena mirándola.-Tengo que preparar todo para mi Boda.-Dijo Serena lo cual causo una gran Sorpresa en Darien..-Oye Reika por casualidad Rini no podría ser la Pagesitos junto Zafiro.-Pregunto Serena.

-Claro será todo un gusto a Rini le va a encantar.-Dijo Reika Emocionada.

-Bueno nos vemos luego te envió por mensaje la Información.-Dijo Serena saliendo por la puerta.

-Oye Darien.-Dijo Reika dándole codazos en el brazo.

-Si?.-Pregunto Darien mirando hacia la puerta.

-No me digas que sigues Enamorado de ella?.-Pregunto Reika mirándolo Fijamente.

-Después de todo lo que a pasado, después de todo lo que e sufrido nunca pude Olvidarla.-Dijo Darien Llorando.

-Darien..-Reika no sabia que decir ella estuvo apoyándolo todo momento pero nunca se entero de la verdad, Darien y ella se casaron pensando que lo podía hacer olvidar de esa chica que tanto hablaba Darien pero nunca supo su Nombre. Tuvieron a Rini pudo ver al fin una Chispa de esperanza o de Algo podía Cambiar en el pero no, si es verdad ama a su Hija con todo su ser pero nunca pudo Olvidar esa Chica que hace poco se entero que era Serena y el Pequeño Zafiro era su Hijo.

-Darien. Si de verdad la amas y aun la quieres Lucha por ella.-Dijo Reika con una sonrisa y ojos Llorosos.

-Eso intento pero la Herida que le deje a Serena es tan profunda que creo que no se puede curar, es Imposible Reika.-Dijo Darien Llorando a Mares. Reika lo abrazo Fuerte.

-Tu una vez me dijiste que nada es Imposible lo único Imposible es la Muerte o el que, me dijiste aquel día cuando nos casamos que era, Si eres positivas llamas a la Positividad o el otro que es Nada es obligado lo único Obligado es la Muerte o el…-Reika fue Interrumpida.

-Si, si, Ya entendí.-Dijo Darien con un Sonrisa.

-Me alegro que entiendas.-Dijo Reika con una pequeñas Lagrimas.

-Reika, Perdóname.-Dijo Darien abrazándola.

-Porque?.-Pregunto Preocupada Reika.

-Siempre fuiste una Chica Hermosa, Simpática y Especial. Siempre estuviste hay apoyándome igual sabiendo que no te Amaba seguías hay a mi Lado por eso te pido Perdón ya que nunca pude Corresponder tus Sentimientos.-Dijo Darien Mirandola con un poco de Culpa.

-Darien. Yo estuve hay porque yo quería no por obligación y siempre e sabido que nunca la ibas a Olvidar pero no estaba de as sentir a veces esperanza.-Dijo Reika.- Ahora Corre antes de que sea Tarde.

-Gracias Reika me alegra tanto que mi Hija tenga una madre como tu y espero que encuentres esa persona que te quiera.-Dijo Darien dándole un beso en la Mejilla a Reika.

Darien salió corriendo por la puerta en busca de Serena.

-Darien, Siempre te Ame y siempre te Amare. Siempre supe que mi Amor nunca seria Correspondió pero como Toda Chica nunca abandona sus ilusiones. Pero no me arrepiento de nada ya que de ese Amor Platónico Nació Rini.-Dijo Reika Llorando.

* * *

_**Bueno ya sabemos del Sufrimiento de Reika, Darien y Serena. También les vengo a decir que esta Novela está Llegando a su Fin solo faltas unos 5 o máximo 6 Capítulos.**_

_**Gracias a Todos por Leer.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**2 Después…**_

Serena termina de empacar sus cosas sin olvidar un solo detalle, al terminar salió lentamente como si Darien fuera a buscarla, "Tonto no?""No seas estúpida" se decía Serena mentalmente.

* * *

Se podía ver Darien tecleando en su Laptop y haciendo una llamada telefónica.

-Necesito Urgente que busquen a esta chica.-Dijo Darien resaltando la Palabra Urgente.- Se llama Serena Tsukino.

Darien recibió un mensaje que decía que esa Chica esta en el Aeropuerto Luz de Luna. Darien rápidamente se fue a vestir y estaba solo unos 30 minutos en auto pero había mucho tráfico. Darien sabía que si no se apuraba no iba a llegar.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada su vuelo salía en 12 Minutos, decidió tomarse un Jugo Natural de Naranja acompañado con un Emparedado de Jamón y Queso.

"_Vuelo hacia Tokio por favor abordar en el Avión de la Sala 12JR" Por Favor todos los del vuelos hacia Tokio por favor abordar en el Avión de la Sala 12JR"_

-Bueno ese es mi vuelo.-Se Dijo Serena.

* * *

Darien solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar. Darien bajo al Llegar y no sabía en donde ir a sí que pregunto y le dijeron que ese vuelo lo están abordando así que rápidamente se fue a la Sala 12JR.

-SERENA!.-Gritaba Darien a todo Pulmón a ver si lo escuchaba.

Serena paró en seco al escuchar que "alguien" la Llamaba se volteo y pudo ver que ese "alguien" era Darien.

-Serena, por favor no te vayas.-Rogaba Darien.

Serena solo puso una sonrisa Triste y negó sabía que si hablaba rompería en llanto.

-Te amo Serena..-Dijo Darien besándola, Serena se sorprendió y le correspondió quería tener un recuerdo tan siquiera en su memoria.

-Lo..Siento..Darien.-Dijo Serena entrecortada para que no se le saliera el Llanto.

-Serena, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo no quería que esto pasara por favor perdóname.-Dijo Darien Llorando.

-Señorita si va a abordar este avión apúrese.-Dijo el Guardia de Seguridad.

-Está Bien.-Dijo Serena mirándolo para Luego voltearse a mirar a Darien.-Este es el Verdadero Adiós.-Dijo Serena con dificultad ya que el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar.

-No Tiene que ser un Adiós.-Dijo Darien Llorando.-Porque no un "Te esperare" o un "Te perdono".-Dijo Darien con Dificultad.

-Yo ya te Perdone hace mucho Tiempo y te Espere hasta más no poder.-Dijo Serena Llorando.-Ya no puedo esperar más. Es hora de que haga mi vida, Déjame ir.-Dijo Serena para darle el ultimo abrazo a Darien el cual estaba en Shock.

-Serena….-Al Darien Reaccionar serena estaba cerca de irse. Darien Rápidamente la abrazo por la espalda.-No te puedo dejar Ir.-Dijo Darien abrazándola fuerte lo cual Serena no pudo detener un gran Sollozo.

-Darien deja todo como esta porque así es mejor, Entiendes?.-Dijo Serena intentando no mirarlo a los Ojos.

-Mírame a los Ojos y dime que Ya no me amas y te Dejare en paz para Siempre.-Dijo Darien lo cual se le noto Dolor en su voz.

Serena no podía mirarlo, pero era momento de que ella dejar el pasado. Serena levanto la Cara Lentamente con los ojos Cristalinos decido decir una gran Mentira que rompería su Corazón para Siempre.

-Ya no Te amo.-Mintio Serena lo cual le dolió el Corazón- por favor Déjame ir, si?.-Dijo Serena Llorando.

Darien con Dolor la soltó lo cual Serena dijo un "Gracias" y se fue mostro su tarjeta e iba entrando hasta que escucho un pequeño grito de Darien pero fue muy audible para ella, eran sollozos, Serena no pudo evitar soltar algunos "Pero es por su bien y el tuyo" se dijo Serena. Pero al solo faltar unos pasos de montarse en el Avión escucho algo más que le termino de Romper el Corazón.

-Serena!.-Grito Darien con los Ojos Rojos y lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Serena se volteo.- No Llores las Princesas no Lloran porque se le cae la Corona.-Serena solo asintió con Lagrimas en los ojos y dio un Adiós con la Mano.

-Sabes Serena.- Empezó a decir Darien sabiendo que Serena lo escucharía ya que quedo parada.- Eres la Mujer más Hermosa e Preciosa que e Conocido, un Gran Corazón, Humilde por donde te vean y lo más importante. Eres un ángel caído del Cielo que alegro mis días cuando estaba contigo y Deseo con todo mi Corazón que seas Feliz ya que mi Corazón lo tienes Tu, También espero que Diamante pueda apreciarte como se debe no como yo lo hice porque sé que te hice llorar mucho pero lo admito eras una Llorona.-Ambos Soltaron una carcajada.- Pero aun así se que esta es la despedida y que te vas con otro quiero que sepas que Nunca pero Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.-Serena dolo volteo y le dedico una mirada Tierna y le dijo Adiós otra vez con la Mano y continuo su paso.

-Yo también Nunca te Dejare de Amar.-Susurro Serena al sentarse en el avión y mirar por la ventana en donde se podía ver a Darien sentando Llorando.

"Solo sé que tu Corazón te pertenece".-Dijeron Darien y Serena al mismo Tiempo Llorando.

* * *

Lo Admito Llore a Mares con este Capitulo pero Tenía que pasar, Tengo una buena y mala Noticia:

Lunes tratare de actualizar o ahora mismo si es que me alcanza el Tiempo(Buena).

2\. Este el el penúltimo Capitulo así que el Siguiente será el Fin.(Mala)

*Nota*: Si tengo más de 3 Comentarios mañana mismo Actualizo


	24. Fin

***Pov Zafiro***

Desde hace una semana que mi Mama volvió la veo más distinta e triste me dice que no es nada pero yo sé que es algo me oculta ya me dijo que iba a tener un Hermanito o Hermanita y estoy muy Emocionado yo quiero una Hermanita para cuidarla y proteger como a mi Mama. Siento que ese Señor Darien que conocimos en Londres es el culpable del estado de ánimo de Mama ya que cuando me viene a dar las _Buenas Noches _y me hago el dormido rápidamente mi Mama se lo cree, me acaricia y se pone a Llorar y Nombrar al Señor Darien y un Te Amo Mucho.

Me cae muy bien el Señor Diamante como un padre pero el no es mi padre, mi Mama hablo con el Señor Diamante(cuya conversación escuche a escondidas) y mi Mama le dijo que esta embarazada pero el no es su Papa y el Señor Diamante se enfureció , luego se tranquilizo y le dijo que no Importa que le diga quien es el Padre y mi Mama no se lo quiso decir lo que causo que se enfureciera mas y dijo "_Nos casaremos en una Semana para no Levantar sospechas, cuidare ese bebe como mío como hice con Zafiro_ ". Pienso que el Señor Diamante ama mucho a mi Mama con perdonarla y cuidar al Bebe sabiendo que no es su Hijo como yo. A pasado ya una Semana y Hoy se asa mi Mama con el Señor Diamante.

-Mami..-Dije Temeroso a lo que le voy a preguntar.

-Si?.-Me Dijo con Cariño.

-Quien es mi Padre?.-Pregunte Tímido.

-En serio quieres Saber?.-Pregunto un poco triste.

-Si Mami, pero si te hace daño no importa.-Le Dije con una Sonrisa para que no se pusiera Triste.

-No importa Zafi, si quieres Saber te lo diré.-Palmeo con la Mano la cama tratando de decir que me siente a su Lado.

-Pero si te hace daño, no es necesario.-Me Importa más mi Mami que todo.

-No Importa bebe.-Me senté a su lado y me abrazo. Empezó a acariciar mi cabello dulcemente.- Todo empezó que quede embarazada a temprana edad había peleado con tu papa a la Semana me entero que dé estaba embarazada de ti, lo busque y no lo encontrar. Diamante o como Casi siempre le dices Tío Diamante o cuando es algo Serio, El Señor Diamante.-Dijo mi Mama imitando mi voz pero más grave como un hombre lo cual causo mi risa.- Bueno prosigo el me ayudo mucho a cuidarte, igual que tus abuelos y tus Tías, las muchas que tienes.-Me dijo lo ultimo me causo mucha risa ya que tengo como 10 Tías.- Y fuiste creciendo poniéndote mas guapo hasta el extremo de que me enamore de Ti.-Dijo mi Mama en broma lo Ultimo.

-No Mami tu no te puedes enamorar de mi.-Me pare en frente de ella.

-Porque?.-Dijo haciendo que Lloraba.

-Yo solo te Amo como Mama.-Dije siguiéndole el Juego.

-Noo!.-Hizo un pequeño drama.- Pero Yo te Amo.-Dijo abrazándome.

-Yo También te amo.-Le dije con una Sonrisa.

-Tan siquiera merezco un besito.-Dijo haciéndose la Dramática.

-Claro.-Le di un piquito ya que mi Mama y yo lo hacíamos de Broma.

-Amor Mío cuanto te amo.-Dijo besándome toda la cara.

-Mama nos debíamos de Tema.-Dije para que se acordara.

-Bueno Continuo. El tiempo fue pasando y me rendí al encontrar a tu padre así que me hice novia de Diamante y luego nos comprometimos. Fui a Londres y al día siguiente me encontré con tu padre nos insultamos, pero fueron insultos pequeños, Paso el tiempo y el Señor que tu conoces, El Señor Darien Chiba es tu padre y su hija Rini es tu Hermanita.-Me dijo con la cabeza baja supe que estaba Llorando asi que lo mejor que supe hacer fue abrazar, abrazarla fuerte para que supiera que estoy aquí con ella.

-Mami.-Ella me Miro.-Si ese Señor no te ama no llores por el.

-Ese es el problema Zafiro, el y yo nos seguimos amando.-Dijo Llorando.

-Pues si te ama como dice no dejara que una Chica bella este con otro que no sea con el.-Dije abrazándola.

Mi Mama me abrazo muy fuerte como si no quisiera soltarme nunca.

-Mami no Llores las Princesas no Lloran se le caen la Corona.-Mi Mama rompió en llanto y no sé porque esa frase se me hacia familiar.

-Sabes Zafiro para tener 6 años eres muy Inteligente.-Me dijo mirándome con Ternura.

Me levante y le estire mi manito y ella la agarro.

-Mi Lady es hora de que se case.-Hize como si fuera un Señor.

-Oh pero que Chico más guapo.-Dijo siguiéndome la corriente.

-Obvio.-Si dirán tan pequeño y de gran ego.

-Con usted es con quien me voy a casar?.-Mi Mama siempre será Igual.

-Posiblemente.-Dije riéndome, mi Mama nunca cambiara.

Salimos de nuestra casa y nos montamos en el auto de mi Tío Sammy. Al Llegar yo quería entregar a mi Mama pero eso lo hace mi Abuelo. Yo solo llevare los anillos con Rini(que ahora me entero que es mi medio hermana).

-Hola Rini.-Dije moviendo mi mano y abrazándola.

-Hola Zafi.-Me dijo Rini sonriéndome.

-Hola Señora Reika.-Dije siempre formal.

-Zafiro me puedes decir Reika, me haces sentir vieja.-Dijo Riéndose.

-Claro Seño..Reika.-Me Corregí rápidamente no quería que se enojara.

Todo empezó entramos Rini y yo con los anillos luego mi Mama y Abuelo. El padre empezó la Ceremonia o como digo yo a Hablar sin parar, porque pareciera que no tiene fin.

-Hey…Hey…vos..Si…vos.-Llamaba a Rini pero ella se hacia la sorda. Así que decidí callarme.

-Si alguien se opone a este Santo matrimonio que hable ahora o cale para siempre.-Tenía Ganas de Gritar un "Yo me opongo". Pero una persona se adelanto o mejor dicho mi padre.

-Papa?!.-Dijimos Rini y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y luego a el, nos volvíamos a mirar. A Señora Reika se reía de nuestra acción y Mi Mama y Tío Diamante lo miraban asombrados bueno solo mi Mama. Tío Diamante se le veía enojo en el rostro.

-Hola mis Niños.-Nos Guiño el ojo. Rini se emociono y yo me arrepentí de haberle dicho Papa.

-Tú qué haces aquí?!.-Grito Tío Diamante.

-A recuperar lo que es Mío.-Dijo Papa avanzando Lentamente hacia en frete de Mi Mama y el Tío Diamante.

-Aquí nada te pertenece.-Dijo Tío Diamante desafiando a mi Papa.

-Mira Diamante aquí tengo 4 cosas que me Pertenecen.-Dijo mi Papa Resaltando la palabra 4 y haciéndolas con los dedos.

-Aja y dime quienes.-Dijo Tío Diamante molesto.

-Rini..-Lo cual Rini se puso a su lado, el lado Derecho.- Zafiro..-Todos me miraban y Reika me estaba llamando me voltee.

-Anda con el.-Me dijo, sabia que no me desearía el mal a sí que me puse en el Lado Izquierdo.

-El bebe de Serena.-Todos soltaron un _"Oh"_ como en las películas.- Y la Ultima y la más Importante Serena.-Ahora si todos soltaron bueno la mitad un _"Oh" _de nuevo y la otra un _"Aw"_ y mi Mama hecha una mar de Lagrimas.

-Darien…-Mi Mama no sabía que decir.

-Primero.- Empezó a Hablar Reika.- No me opongo a Nada.-Mi Papa le dedico una sonrisa, hay esta una historia.

Mi Mama no sabía que decir.

-_El recuerdo de una Traición, o nuestro Amor.-_Dijo mi Papa Llorando y Sonriendo.

-Me quedo con la Segunda.-Dijo Mi Mama para Luego salir corriendo de la mano con mi Papa.

-Ok…Esto es Incomodo.-Dije alzando un poco la voz ya que me miraban raro y Rini me tenía abrazado.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Rini rápidamente.

-Tu no.-Ella me sonrió.-Ellos si.-Lo que dije le causo su Risa.

-Nos vamos Hermanita?.-Le extendí mi Mano la cual ella agarro y nos fuimos corriendo como lo hizo mi Mama y mi Papa.

_**Fin**_.

* * *

Lloro ya que fue mi primera Historia y pronto subiré una nueva y Como veran quise que el ultimo capitulo lo relatara todo Zafiro. Avisen si Quieren Segunda Temporada

Serena Sailor Moon


	25. Epílogo

Todavía recuedo cuando paso todo. Cuando Darien estro a la Iglesia sorprendiendo a todos ya casi paso 3 meses desde se acontecimiento. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijeron.

Primero fue Diamante:

-No puedo creer hasta donde te rebajaste.

Luego mi Papa:

-En que me equivoque contigo.

Luego Mi Mama:

-Ya no se que pensar de ti.

Las Chicas:

-Serena estoy dudando si eres una estúpida o que, como fuiste capaz de dejar a un hombre maravilloso por solo irte con Darien.

Y la Única que me apoyo...Reika:

-Hiciste bien, a veces solo hay que ser caso al corazón y no a la sociedad o a lo que diga la gente.

Mis padres estaban decepcionados, no tengo amigas con cuales contar pero estoy con Zafiro y Darien y se que ellos no me vana abandonar. También voy a tener una niña que Zafiro anda emocionado con la idea de tener otra hermanita y Rini, que mas decir, Rini esta demasiado ilusionada.

-Serena que escribes?.-Pregunto Darien con notoria curiosidad ya que se notaba que estaba muy concentrada en eso.

-Un Libro.-Respondí con un poco de melancolía.

-¿Un Libro?.-Pregunto Darien desconcertado.-Si a ti no te gusta Leer.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-Dije con una Sonrisa por la cara de confusión de Darien.- Y Zafiro?.-Pregunte a no verlo en la Sala de estar.

-Esta jugando con Rini.-Dijo Darien sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Oye, Darien.-Lo llame al darme cuenta que obtuve su atención comenzó a hablar.-De verdad me amas?.

-Porque preguntas eso.-Dijo confundido ya que le extraño la pregunta.

-Solo responde.-Dije con enojo.

-Claro que Te Amo.-Dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Entonces me puedes traer un Helado con fresas de Chocolates.-Dije ya que se me acaba de antojar.

-Tu y tus antojos me van a volver loco.-Dijo Darien serio y levantandose.

-Pero así me amas.-Dije con una carcajada.

-Eso es cierto.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Esto es un capitulo mas para el libro de mi vida".-Dijo Serena en sus pensamientos.

Fin(De nuevo).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neee mentira me creen capaz de abandonar así de fácil mi primer fic, Olviden lo me tendrán aquí molestando y escribiendo hasta que me canse.

Estoy trabajando en lo de la segunda temporada. Pero quiero hacer tres cosas distintas y quiero su opinión que quieren:

a) Los recuerdos de Serena en el tiempo en donde Darien no estaba y Cuando Darien conoció a Reika.

b) La continuación pero resolviendo misterios ocultos.

c) Que Darien decida hablar con Serena de lo que vio esa noche y Serena se moleste por dudar así de ella y decide estar un tiempo alejada de todo.


End file.
